


It Was Never Meant To Be

by ames_ao3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs Hugs, Gen, Ghostbur dies, Hamilton References, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Platonic Relationships, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Traitor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo is sad, big sad, but hes a ghost so have fun deciphering that one, but not the same as canon, dream is worse, ghostbur and friend get wholesome tho, jschlatt dies, ranboo needs hugs, technoblade needs hugs, tommy needs hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ames_ao3/pseuds/ames_ao3
Summary: Schlatt wins the election and banishes Wilbur and Tommy, leaving Tubbo in a tough position. Just what does Schlatt have in store for Tubbo? If Tubbo cracks, what will happen if or when the others take Schlatt down? And what happens after?It's hard to put a summary over such a large section of the Dream SMP timeline. So far I have plans past the exile arc.I can’t promise updates at any time as I write when I feel like it.TRIGGER WARNINGS: Implied Suicide, Self Harm, Emotional Manipulation, PTSD, basically everything in canon is the same but worse :) And Tubbo and Jschlatt will be getting an arc too.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 55





	1. We Won

**Author's Note:**

> There are some characters I do not know enough about to write so I will probably have some of them say some lines but they won't be important to the plot. The ones I can recall off my head are GeorgeNotFound, Eret, Fundy, BBH and Skeppy, Sapnap, Niki, and the others that aren't usually in the plot. Of course Eret is still the traitor and everything is the same, I just won't have these characters be in much of the story.

"My fellow L'manbergians, and by that I mean Tubbo, Ponk, and Hbomb, thank you for coming today to watch a historic moment. The passing over of the presidency for the first election of L'manberg. I have with me the election results of the four parties, SWAG2020, POG2020, Schlatt2020, and Coconut2020. Without further ado I want to go through the election results. With 9% of the vote, being 20,000 people or so, in fourth place, is Coconut2020." Wilbur begins by announcing Fundy and Nihachu's party being in last place. The crowd of 3 as well as the others on the stage gave their respective responses of laughing and calling them pity votes. Wilbur continues, "With 16% of the vote, coming in third place, is Schlatt2020."

The crowd gave their responses, although they didn't say much.

"Now, that leaves two parties left, the two major front runners as the final option. In second place, with 30% of the popular vote, is led by the party leader Quackity, meaning that the winner of the popular vote by 45% is Pog2020."

"Did we win?" Tommy excitedly yells down his mic.

"Tommy, we won. But wait-" He's cut off by the victorious cheers of Tommy. "Please stop celebrating. Stop celebrating. Two nights ago on the night of the election after the announcement of Schlatt2020 and Coconut2020, Quackity and Schlatt agreed that no matter the results they would pull their votes together. Pog2020 got 45% of the vote, meaning that the combined party got 46% of the vote. Meaning that tonight, on Tuesday, the 22nd of September 2020, Schlatt2020 has been inaugurated." The losing parties' responses were covered by the laugh of Jschlatt, the newly-elected President of L'manberg. "Mister Schlatt, it was- it was- I want to say it was an honor competing against you, but I, uh, please Schlatt step up to the podium and deliver your inauguration speech." Wilbur spoke in a disappointed tone, after the entire war to get L'manberg to exist, the guy who was supposed to be their endorsement instead took their place as President of the new country.

"Tommy. Get _off_ my stage." Jschlatt's tone in voice immediately became deeper and more aggressive. He begins his speech, "Well. That was pretty easy. You know what I said? The day I get unbanned from the Dream SMP, the day I said I was running, I said things were gonna change. I looked every citizen of L'manberg in the eyes and said, 'Tomorrow things are going to change.' Let's start making it happen. My first decree as president of L'manberg, the emperor of this great country, is to revoke the citizenship of WilburSoot, and TommyInnit."

Poisonous words spilled from his mouth as the crowd erupted mostly into boo's and no's, but also the laughing of some, and the silence of others. Schlatt continues, "Get out of here! You're no longer welcome."

Wilbur stumbled over his words as he began to run, "Tommy- Tommy run, Tommy, **run.** "

Tommy's words were too quick to be deciphered as they ran away from the country they gave so much to have. Tommy is killed by Punz' arrow as he tells Wilbur to go to Tubbo's place.


	2. Manipulative Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo follows Schlatt around as he settles into presidency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in first person, and probably not very canon considering we can't really know what happened between Tubbo and Schlatt. (If it had been shown I wouldn't know, I cannot find streams of it though. The timeline may be stretched here for the sake of plot.

I heard Schlatt call me up to the stage and jumped. I don't remember quite what happened other than Tommy and Wilbur being chased out of L'manberg- well, I guess it's Manberg now, huh? The first things Schlatt did as president was change the flag and remove the L from L'manberg because 'we take no L's.' I took the job I was offered in fear of being chased out like my friends. I figured if I was working close with Schlatt I could at least be helpful and be a spy.

I started every day by bringing Schlatt a coffee. If it was too hot or cold, he'd scold me and send me off to do the next errand. We walked into Fundy and Schlatt had something to talk to him about I guess because we stopped walking and his tone changed. Schlatt put his arm around me in a friendly way and began talking to Fundy with a smile while I visibly flinched.

I think Fundy noticed but he didn't say anything. He kept his eyes on me as he spoke to Schlatt and I looked down to the floor.

It didn't take longer than a week for me to start flinching at the smallest loud noise. Schlatt is aggressive, loud, and incredibly manipulative. Even Quackity, his right hand man, didn't realize what he was doing to me. He's so manipulative he managed to convince Quackity, time and time again, that I was just his secretary or whatever and he was just the president.

**Manipulative bastard.**

Shortly after Wilbur and Tommy were kicked out of L'manberg I talked with them and explained what I was doing. I said I would pretend to work for Schlatt so they had an inside man. So I could be of use. I want to help them like they've helped me for so long.

They started Pogtopia, a ravine they found after they were kicked out. Technoblade also joined them I guess, sometime between when they left and when they talked to me. It's nice to know they trust me, though. Time went on for a while, and not much changed. I started going to Pogtopia more often when Schlatt was offline. 

One time I was at Pogtopia, decorating the ravine to make it more colorful, when I saw a message appear in the chat. _jschlatt has joined the game_

A second later I heard the familiar noise of someone joining vc. "Hello Tubbo."

"Uh- H- hey Schlatt." Even I could hear my voice waver, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Tubbo, where are you? I don't see your nametag anywhere."

"I'm at, the uh, I'm not in Manberg right now." It wasn't really a lie.

"Well why not? Where are you?"

"I'm getting... getting pumpkin seeds from a mineshaft I found a while back."

"Hm. I've got some stuff for you to do for me so get back soon." A command, not a question.

I hurriedly ran back to the Dream SMP through Tommy's tunnel, banging my head on the ceiling to move faster. I didn't see his nametag anywhere so I got on the prime path and headed towards Manberg. "What do you need me to do?" I stood in front of his avatar waiting for a response.

"Tubbo, I know you haven't found any mineshafts. Especially not 'a while back'. So, I want you to tell me the truth. Tubbo, where were you?"

"I was... I was..." I couldn't find my words, I couldn't find any lies.

" **Spit it out.** " He growled.

"Chat was telling me about possible locations of where the uh, the 'fugitives' could be." Schlatt told me not to use their names anymore... "I was checking them out to see if they were telling the truth or not."

"Oh. Good boy." I could practically hear the smirk radiating through my headset. "Any luck?"

"Uh, no. Chat was telling me about a ravine or something connecting to the Dream SMP but I didn't find anything." He made a noise out of disappointment. This interaction couldn't end fast enough.

"You know Tubbo, I'm glad you took this job. I'm glad you chose to stay, because if you had taken their side... Well, Tubbo. **I would've had to kill you.** " His voice got deeper and I could feel my hands begin to shake in the silence, "But you wouldn't betray me, would you? I mean, I let you stay in Manberg and gave you a job, I could've revoked your citizenship too. I could've easily had you killed or taken into a prison or something."

"Schlatt, where are you going with this Schlatt.." I was surprised at my voice being so quiet, or maybe it was that I could speak at all.

"I'm just saying you should know who helped you when others did nothing. Tommy didn't try to help you, Wilbur, what did he do? They both left you here with no idea what we would do to you. Everyone knows they're your friends, so why wouldn't we keep you around? We could use you as bait, we could've killed you, we could've humiliated you, there's hundreds of things we could've done to you, but you know what I did? I gave you a job."

I thought about what he said very carefully, and constructed my next words even more, "No... Tommy.. He gave up his discs for L'manberg, and Wilbur is the reason L'manberg even exists. You- All you've done since you won the election is yell at me! How could you _possibly_ think I would be on your side?"

" **Tubbo, if I were you I would learn to keep my mouth shut.** " He threatened with a tone that just... decimated my confidence. I could feel my fingertips tingling as they went numb. "Good boy."

I couldn't do anything but nod.

"Listen Tubbo," he put an arm around my shoulders, "Would you rather be banished from Manberg and be with your friends that did nothing to make sure you were okay, or be safe here with a good job in your home?"

The room started spinning and I barely opened my mouth when I collapsed. "Weak." That was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.


	3. Tommy, are we the bad guys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i literally cant be bothered to summarize this just read the title of this chapter I think you can guess where it's going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the problems with all the dialogue, most of this chapter is dialogue directly from TommyInnit's VOD. I did my best to make sure you know who's speaking.

"What's the Manberg festival?" Tommy asks.

He goes ignored, the others continuing to talk about rebuilding the podium from the election.

"Alright, um. So, a festival is what I'm here to announce. It's gonna be a celebration of democracy, the same democracy that put me into power and removed the dictator that was here before me. I reckon it's time to celebrate. I think we should get everyone from all corners of the server except those two. God that's a nice flag. Anyways. You know what, I say we invite all our friends. Everyone comes down, we're gonna get that E-ret guy, does Dream even play on this piece of shit server? We'll get Technoblade. Who else even plays?" Schlatt laughs.

"No one lolw." Quackity responds.

"I really just wanna drive home this idea that this celebration will be about Manberg, a celebration of democracy, of law, and of the new era of peace. Maybe in a week's time, that'll be enough time to get this podium up? One last round of applause for Manberg, this great country! I love this place."

"Tommy join me in vc 5." Wilbur says before he switches vc with Tommy. They argue for a bit over Tommy's opportunity to assassinate Schlatt. "Tommy, I have a question because this festival is a good idea, it seems to be good for the people, Tommy are we the bad guys? 'Cause we just made ourselves leaders and held an election, and he won, in a coalition government, which is allowed, and now we're trying to overthrow him. Tommy, are we the bad guys? This doesn't feel correct.. Tommy, am I a villain in this story, am I the villain in your history?"

"No, because we started L'manberg. And we should've won that vote."

"But the people decided that we shouldn't. Tommy I think we're the bad guys. But, Tommy, I want to say something to you. Okay, we both, me and you, agree that we're in the right here."

"Yeah, I'm always in the right."

"Then let's be the bad guys. T- Tommy, why not? Look, our nation's gone. Our nation's far behind us Tommy. SO let's blow that motherfucker to smithereens. Let's blow that whole thing up."

"Wilbur, are you- are you thinking-"

"Tommy, I say if we can't have Manberg, **no one, _no one_ can have Manberg.**"

"No Wilbur, I think, I think we can do this. I think we can take it back because we lost it, but I think- I think you're going about it the wrong way!"

"This is a new era! We burn the place to the _fucking_ ground. I want no crops to grow there ever again, in the entire place. I want it all gone! Tommy, let's be villains."

Tommy gets up and takes off his headset, leaving the room for a minute.

"I need- I need to call Technoblade. Technoblade's either sleeping, or getting potatoes, it's never anything else. He's never doing anything else." Wilbur goes silent, signifying he left the call with Tommy.

Tommy returns to his room minutes later, "Wilbur."

"It's all bullshit!"

"I've just had a trip to the urination station, I've thought, I've got it all out of my system. Wilbur, it's not too far gone. There's a reason that I gave up my discs, there's a reason you spent 200 pounds on etsy for a suit of L'manberg. We can restore it! We _can_ return it to it's former glory, you can't just decide that it's over now, you're being reckless Wilbur."

"What's the point building this back? You know the bloodshed we went through to get this place. If we got L'manberg back, we would be the _illegitimate_ rulers of a nation that suddenly the Dream SMP hates! The only reason that Dream is working with us is because we are the enemies of his enemies! That's it!"

"No, no, Wilbur, the reason we made L'manberg in the first place is to get away from it. THe reason we went through it all, the blood, and went through the bloodshed, and the- the pain, was because we needed L'manberg. And if there isn't L'manberg, then... What's the point in this server?"

"I know why you're doing this Tommy. I know, I see it in your eyes, I see it! I can hear it in your voice, TommyInnit, you're scared. TommyInnit, you're scared that people are gonna think differently of you. Tommy, when I said you're never gonna be president, you've got to understand, that wasn't a challenge. That's true. You're never gonna be president Tommy. And I can hear it in your voice, you're trying to sound like you know what you were doing, so that you can prove me wrong. Tommy, none of us know what we're doing. We were fucked the minute we were thrown out cause Schlatt knows, he's a smart man, he knows that if we fight him, even if we beat him, we've lost. If he fights us, and kills us, we've lost. So Tommy there's no in between, he knows we've lost. And, I know you're scared Tommy, I understand you're scared, and it's scary! It's scary Tommy, and you know what, in a time like this when a man has nothing to lose, do you know what that means? It means we can do what we want. We have a man on our side that literally rigged our nation with TNT, we can do the same to them. we can rig this festival, we can kill them all, Tommy. Tommy, literally, have you not noticed-"

"No..."

"Everyone is claiming to be on our side, they're lying to us! Tubbo? He's lying to you! He- He would drop us the second he realized we weren't in the lead anymore!"

"No, no, stop it! Wilbur, you're being reckless, you're not being the man that came in as president. If this is what you think what will help us recover L'manberg, then I'll go along with it, but I don't agree with it, okay? This isn't the right thing to do, this isn't the _moral_ thing to do. What's the point of doing anything, if you've lost all hope? You've gotta stay with it, man, you've gotta pull yourself together."

"I..."

"If you think that blowing up- that rigging it with TNT, not lighting it, but rigging it with TNT will give us the upper hand, if you- _look at me-_ if you believe this, then I will follow you. But this isn't the right way to do it, Wilbur."

"Have you, um... Do you remember the poem I asked Fundy to read out a couple weeks ago? Look, rigging L'manberg is not gonna help us get it back. I'm aware of that, but sometimes to feel comfortable and safe, you have to be willing to give up the things that you're worried you might lose. And, in this case I think I might've lost it already."

"Wilbur, no. I'm not gonna stop you, but I'm not gonna go through with this, and we're gonna get back L'manberg, alright, but you're being a moron, Wilbur! You're saying everyone's against us!" Tubbo joins the vc as he arrives at Pogtopia.

"Tubbo what did Schlatt say, what did Schlatt say when we left?"

Tubbo explained how Schlatt fell off the podium and died to fall damage, "And then.. yeah, and then..."

"What did he say, what day is the festival? What are you doing in the festival?"

"Uh, I think I'm gonna be in charge of the games and stuff. Fundy's gonna rebuild the grand stand, I'm gonna decorate, it's gonna be fun."

"Have you- Is that all you're doing?"

"I... Oh yeah! I also have a speech! Sorry, I forgot that bit."

"You're giving a speech! On Manberg, and democracy. Cool!"

"I am~!"

"That's not, that's not something a traitor would do, is it? I was just wondering, cause writing a speech is quite a call-"

"Hey, Schlatt!" Tommy welcomes Schlatt to the call with a fake tone of normalcy. "Hey, Fundy."

"Hey, Tubbo, uh I have a question for you. While I was talking up on my podium, I saw your little nameplate go underground running from left to right, and uh, we followed you down here and- Oh my god, you're not down here." Schlatt began.

"What do you mean I'm not here?"

"So, first of all, we've checked around this little, this little library as you call it, and we searched every nook and cranny and, hold on, it gets even worse, because we found a bunch of books that are just kind of sitting here, so if you'd like to explain what those are about. So, also would you like to explain where you are, I mean I'm just- I'm just- Forgive me for caring about this so much Tubbo, you're my right hand man, y'know, I like to pay attention to what you're doing, I like to see the progress you make. What were you doing before I joined this call? I mean just look at this opportunity I've given you through this democracy."

"Mhm, yeah~! It's absolutely incredible, Schlatt. Honestly I feel so incredibly lucky and honored!"

"So where are you? So where are you?"

Tubbo lies about his location with some plausible excuse.

"So Tubbo you made this path? Tubbo, you made this, entirely for me? Oh my god, this is why I love you Tubbo. I haven't said this, but I'm really proud of what you've done. Tubbo i don't normally pass on responsibility like this, but uh, you know, I'm a perfectionist right? But after seeing this beautiful tunnel that you've built for me, it just fills my heart with joy. And I'm just tearing up because I feel like I can finally trust someone, you know? Tubbo, I want you to organize this event for this country now Manberg, because remember, we don't take L's."

After a couple minutes of friendly bickering and another death from Quackity, Tommy starts speaking, "Listen, I have an announcement! If you don't head back to Manberg right now, I'm going to destroy this statue of Pokimane!"

Wilbur messages Tommy, telling him to let the anger take over and telling him to destroy the statue of Pokimane.

"Tubbo, are you on your way back or will I destroy this stage?" He goes on to threaten the stage and the white house.

Wilbur sends him a message. _im glad youre going to help me destroy it all. youre a smart kid.  
_

At the same time, Dream gives TNT to Tommy. He threatens to blow everything up, but the others just mock him.

"And for the future, Tommy, most of these monuments will probably be taken down because they're from a tyrannical dictatorship." Schlatt repeatedly insults Tommy and Wilbur's time as president and vice president.

Tommy tells Wilbur to join vc 4 and begins riding the horse back to Pogtopia. Wilbur says he'll be right back and join the vc, leaving Tommy alone for now.

Tommy joins Wilbur's vc with Dream to hear the end of whatever they were speaking about.

"I hear you have a lot of TNT." is the first thing Tommy hears when he joins the vc.

They continue talking about Dream giving Wilbur the TNT to rig Manberg and Tommy finally asks why dream wants L'manberg over Manberg. "Because, Schlatt is ambitious, and that's a bad thing. He wants power, he wants land, he wants to expand."

"Dream, you've made me ambitious!" Wilbur laughed.

"Wilbur this isn't right-"

"Hah, Tommy you were never in charge~" Dream gives Wilbur the TNT and he goes to their hole.

Tommy aims his bow at Wilbur in the doorway, "Wilbur, hand me that TNT."

"Tommy, I'll have to step in." Dream gets between the two with his axe out.

"Yeah! Daddy Dream~!" Wilbur realized what he said, "Uh, wait no, scratch that one, Leader- no, Big Brother Dream- oh god that's going _somewhere_."

"This isn't right."

Dream and Wilbur disregard Tommy, "Just a bit of advice, when Tubbo starts to do his speech, you may want to leave, because that's when I'm gonna detonate the whole place."

Dream and Wilbur disconnect from the call, leaving Tommy alone again.

Tommy messages Tubbo to get in vc and meet him at the bench.

"Wilbur's lost it," Tommy begins at the bench with Tubbo, "Tubbo, I can't tell you, but the festival's not gonna be a good day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of almost word for word dialogue from canon. This time it was more than twice the length of the first chapter in stream I had to watch. Sorry if it hopped around a lot, I was struggling to keep up with the dialogue and decide what to include.


	4. Poison & Pain

I've been forgetting a lot of stuff, ever since I passed out that day. I can't remember why Schlatt is such a bad guy, but I know he is. At this point most of my memories since Schlatt won the election are just feelings. The day Tommy told me I can't trust Wilbur, I don't remember much of the talk at the bench aside from that.

I've been hanging out with Technoblade more often when Schlatt was offline, and he taught me about some different kinds of poisons, including ones that would cause memory loss in the same way I had been losing my memory. "How do you fix it?"

"What?"

"How do you reverse the effects of the poison?"

"Oh, well it wears off after a day, so there's no reverse."

"Technoblade, how do I know if I've been poisoned?"

"Tubbo you're asking a lot of questions. Who would've poisoned you and why?"

"Schlatt? Quackity? I... can't remember." I looked down, shutting my eyes tight to avoid tears.

"Tubbo..." I could tell he wanted to do something to help me but instead he continued, "there is a way to tell if something is poisoned. If you've already been poisoned there's not much you can do but avoid being poisoned again. The longer it goes on the less effective the poison will be anyway, so it'll either stop working or they will make it stronger. When you get drinks or food from others, try smelling it. This type of poison is commonly used in drinks, and if it's Schlatt it would be so very easy to poison you Tubbo."

"Techno. Tell me."

"Smell for anything unusual. Ask about what you drink, find a way around drinking it. Anything you can do. Tubbo does he ever make you drink something of his?"

"Um, no, no _drinks_." Techno eyes me carefully, asking me to elaborate silently. "He had a doctor come in, shortly after he was elected. I don't know what they did but they gave me meds to take, and they said I have to take them everyday."

"Meds? Tubbo... I need to see them." I nod and take out my bottle of meds. I hand it to him and he looks scared after a second. "Tubbo who the hell gave these to you, because Schlatt sure as hell is not smart enough for this shit."

"Um..." I stayed quiet, a quite unwelcome decision.

"Tubbo, please. I need to know who is having you take these to help you."

"Uh it was Schlatt that brought the doctor in, but we both know this wasn't him. It was probably Fundy, considering his history with drugs." Techno nodded and hesitated for a second before hugging me. It was nice.

"Tubbo, why are you crying..?" I looked up, confused, realizing I was crying and wiping my tears quickly. "It's going to be okay, Tubbo. Let's go talk to my friend."

I nodded and followed Techno without looking up. I didn't have a clue who he was talking about until I heard his voice, "Hello Technoblade."

Dream. I was mad, but I had learned my lesson and didn't say anything.

"Tubbo, I know what Dream has done in the past, but if there's one thing he hates, it's things like this."

"What's going on, Techno?" Dream smiles devilishly.

"Take care of these." He threw the meds to Dream, who caught them without even trying. "We think Fundy was behind this."

Dream pauses upon reading the bottle. "Tubbo, how bad is Schlatt?"

"Um. He's okay."

"Be honest." His voice lowered.

"He's okay! I- I don't mind working for him..."

" **Tubbo.** " I flinch and my breath becomes silent, habits I've picked up from Schlatt. "He isn't 'okay' Tubbo. As much as I would like to help here, I can't."

Techno nods, "Thank you. I just needed to know the extent of Schlatt." We left Dream and headed back to Pogtopia.

"Tubbo, I really have to go but just know this conversation is not over. I will get Schlatt for what he's done and will do, okay?" I nod, confused, and head back to Manberg.

This sucks. My memory is messed up, Techno is friends with Dream, the only person that's- No... Schlatt is a bad guy. He's bad.

"Tubbo did you take your meds?" The next day came, and so did Schlatt.

"No, Schlatt, I'm out. They were making me feel sick anyway."

"Hm. Okay." He went on to tell me what we were doing today.

A couple hours later, my ears were attacked by a familiar voice, "TUBBO!"

"Tommy!" I jumped. "What the hell..."

"Tubbo you don't like loud noises do you?" Tommy laughs. Although I knew it was a joke, I still answered seriously.

"No, I really don't."

"Yeah yeah. What are you up to?"

"Tommy I think you're a bit of an idiot. I'm in Manberg right now, with Schlatt. President Schlatt."

"Tubbo what the fuck?"

"Hello Tommy." Schlatt laughs in his dark way. "What were you planning with Tubbo here?"

"Nothing." Tommy lied. He sucks at lying. Schlatt changed the topic until he found a way to pull us out.

"Tubbo what the hell are you doing with Tommy? Are you a spy?" He hissed at me.

"N- no!" He raised his hand like he would hit me, but I knew he wouldn't. It's a fine line, but he hasn't crossed it. Until now.

"Tubbo, I don't give a shit if you're a spy, you're gonna be _my_ spy now. What have you told them so far?"

I told him everything I had given the others, up to the speech in the festival. I left out the part of Wilbur not being trustworthy because I didn't know what that was about.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do. The festival is coming soon so you're going to deliver your speech. After your speech, we'll act like you didn't know what was happening, trap you in a box, and kill you. Your friends will either save you, or you'll die. Of course I won't actually kill you. All you need to do is keep giving me intel on their situation and what you tell them." I nod, frozen in shock.


	5. I'm okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't be bothered to do these anymore :p

I stood frozen in my room, slowly pushing the door closed behind me as I slid to the floor silently with heavy breath. "What just happened..."

Tommy whispered to me, _vc2._

I joined vc 2 but I kept my mic muted so he couldn't hear how much of a mess I was, "Hey Tubbo, how are you doing?"

He was being cautious, I could tell simply from the level of his voice. He wasn't screaming for once in his life. "Schlatt yelled at me... he thinks I'm a spy for you guys."

"Well to be fair you are." I let out a small laugh, although it came out shaky and weak. "Tubbo are you okay?"

"Of course I am!" I put up a smile and attempted to act as my cheery self.

Schlatt had made me move in with him so I went downstairs to leave and had to run past him. Luckily it was easy since he was drinking.

"Tubbo are you sure you can handle this? It's okay if you can't, we can pull you out of there."

"No, no, I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay."

He sounded unconvinced, "Alright..."

I found some bees in a tree nearby and sat there, watching them. My breathing calmed and I finally stopped shaking. "Really, Tommy. I can handle this. I have to."

"Tubbo... Okay.. Do you wanna meet up and do something?"

A little while later we were just messing around and hitting each other when I collapsed. "Tubbo!"

I woke up on the couch at home, Schlatt on the chair next to me. "Bout time you wake up."

"Schlatt? How did I get here? What happened?"

"Tommy poisoned you. He threatened to kill you." I sat up quickly and immediately descended into a coughing fit. "Be careful, it was some strong stuff. See, I told you they weren't on your side."

That's when it clicked. Technoblade wasn't teaching me about poisons so I could avoid _Schlatt_ poisoning me, it was so I could avoid _them_ poisoning me. He knew their plans but he didn't want to betray them. Schlatt was right...

"I won't nag you too much, just promise me you won't go with them again unless you're sure they don't know about it." I nodded, moving around a bit. "You'll be fine with some water, so stay hydrated."

He left the game and Tommy again asked me to join vc2. "Tommy what the hell is wrong with you?"

" _ **What?**_ " My heart was practically beating out of my chest from anxiety, "What are you talking about?"

"Schlatt told me what you did!"

"What _I_ did? You walked out when I was trying to get you help!"

"What? No I didn't, you literally poisoned me and threatened my life!"

"What are you talking about Tubbo?" I went back to the bees I found before so I could calm down a bit.

"Schlatt told me you poisoned me and threatened to kill me. He's the one that tried to help me!"

Tommy sounded alarmed, "Tubbo, are you believing Schlatt over me? Tubbo, Schlatt is a tyrant! He's a bad guy!"

"How is he the bad guy, when he's been helping me more than you and Wilbur ever have?"

"Tubbo, what the fuck?"

I sighed, laughing a bit, "Tommy you never cared about me did you? When was the last time you checked up on me? The last time you even thought about the things I've said?"

"Wh- Tubbo of course I care about you! I've been trying to make sure you were okay all day! I've been thinking about what you've said on repeat since you said it."

"Tommy. _I'm_ _not an idiot_. I know you and Wilbur only care because I'm your only man on the inside. Without me, your plan is basically useless! Without me, you will _never_ make it back to the top."

"... You're acting like Schlatt.." Tommy sounded genuinely sad and part of me wanted to apologize and go back to normal. But the rest of me wanted to laugh and say I was glad. "Tubbo why don't you believe we care about you? What has Schlatt done for you? Think about it!"

"Schlatt gave me a job, you guys just left me for dead when you were exiled. What exactly have you done for me?"

"I gave my disks up for L'manberg!"

"That's a country! That isn't me!"

"..." He fell silent, and that's when the small part of me that wanted to go back to normal just disappeared. Schlatt was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I wanted it to end with that line. I'm attempting a double update but I'm super tired so no promises!


	6. Tubbo what the hell are these?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of being a bunch of canon dialogue I'll just put the stuff that differs from canon. Also trigger warnings will not be put in notes before the chapters like I usually do! There's so many trigger warnings planned so I will not be writing them for spoiler and other purposes.

"If you say that line I will press the button." That's what Wilbur said. I doubt he'll take my answer no matter what I do, so instead I'll just try not to anger Schlatt. I still haven't told him about the plan to blow up L'manberg, but I have a feeling if I do it won't be pretty. So, the day of the festival, I said the speech exactly as I was supposed to. Then Schlatt put his plan into action. I was put in a box and I pretended to be scared. Wilbur was whispering things to me such as, _it's going to be okay_ etc.

Then Schlatt called Technoblade up to the stage. He ordered Techno to kill me. Wilbur's whispers continued but they didn't help much. I realized that Schlatt really _was_ a bad guy. Techno killed me. Now I was really confused. I thought Techno was on our side. Wilbur joined the vc with me and Tommy.

"Wilbur I thought you said he wasn't going to hurt me..." I didn't care how obvious it was that I was on the verge of tears.

\----------------------

Before the Day of Revolution

\----------------------

"Tubbo what the hell are these..." Wilbur had me pinned to the ground. We were sparring to practice for the revolution but he had hit some bruises left from my time pissing Schlatt off.

"W- what are you doing-" He had lifted my shirt slightly, just enough to get a better look at the bruises.

"Don't lie to me, Tubbo. What are these from?" I went silent and he pressed on the bruise. I winced and bit my lip, but he kept going until I gave up.

"S- Schlatt..." He silently asked me to elaborate, "I did something I shouldn't have.. and Schlatt was drunk... He got a little mad. But only the worse bruises have stayed, so I'm okay, really."

"Tubbo what the hell? He hurt you?" I looked away silently. "What else did he do?"

"... He tested a bunch of things on me, nothing super dangerous or anything, but things like potential minigames for the festival. He yelled a lot..."

"That's why you've been flinching at everything?" I nodded. "Tubbo why didn't you tell us? We would've gotten you out of there immediately!"

"Because I wanted to be useful. For once, I want to be useful to you. You've helped me so much and what have I done in return?"

"What use are you if you're not honest?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to continue and write the rest of the election arc in this chapter but I'm extremely exhausted so here is a super super short chapter.


	7. I'm Sorry.

\------------------

Day of Revolution

\------------------

We all stood in the ruins of what I think was the drug van, Dream had led us to a drunk Schlatt. Tommy already had a bow up to his face, threatening to shoot him when he started hitting Fundy with a broken bottle, his speech was too slurred, so no one knew what he was saying at first. No one else really had anything to say to Schlatt, the feelings they all had were mutual so they didn't need to explain. Me, however, I had a lot to say, but I condensed it to the most important stuff. "Schlatt, you were like a dad to me. Even when everything happened, even now, I can't see you as anything else. I wish you were better to Quackity, he deserved more respect than you gave him."

I sighed, I couldn't say the rest in front of any of the others, but I was sure he already knew what I would've said.

The next few moments were a blur in my memory, I had a sword to Schlatt, and Tommy had put his bow away. "What do you have to say, Schlatt?"

"I don't regret a thing. Tubbo, you're nothing more than a weak pawn, if you ever thought anyone here cared about you," He paused to laugh evilly. "You'd be wrong. There's a reason I did what I did."

I froze, feeling all eyes turn to me, and the familiar tingling returned to my fingertips. I wasn't thinking when I did it, I didn't mean to, I just...

_jschlatt was slain by Tubbo__

And just like that, Schlatt was dead. It felt good to know he wouldn't hurt my friends again.

Everything went silent. I turned to see everyone looking at me, astonished. "I'm sorry." Two words.

"Why are you sorry, Tubbo? It's okay, that was probably the best for everyone." Niki smiled sadly at me.

"Tubbo don't be sorry!" Fundy had tears running down his cheeks, although I don't think he knew.

"Thank you, for what you said." Quackity smiled and hugged me softly. He knew better than anyone else what I had been through.

"He deserved this." Wilbur nodded, his expression unreadable. I'm just glad he hasn't blown up the country.

There were other responses but they all mixed together.

The next events went by fast, I was put in place as president of L'manberg, and everyone was celebrating.

\----After the Speech | Wilbur----

"I miss Philza. I wonder if he'd be proud of me."

"There WAS a special place... where men COULD go to emancipate..."

"There was a saying Phil.. by a traitor. Once part of L'Manberg... It was never meant to be."

"Phil- kill me."

_WilburSoot was slain by PH1LzA_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short short chapter because I wanna watch Tales of the SMP (just found out it exists)


End file.
